The Four Elements
by Nat X
Summary: Then a burst of fire erupted half an inch from the point of her finger. “You didn’t get me,” Lia taunted in a singsong voice. (please r/r)
1. Chapter 1 & 2

The Four Elements  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. All those rich people do. (dang.) Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Summary: Four American students come to Hogwarts. And they're not what they seem. (I suck at summaries.; Please read anyway and tell me what you think.)  
  
AN: It's my first fan fic so please be kind. ((To my friends: Don't talk about the Lia thing. I just happened to use it. Lia's a cool name so shut up.))  
  
Ch.1  
  
"Everything's going to plan my lord," Lucius Malfoy reported.  
  
He was in a circular room with black and green everywhere. Two deatheaters stood on either side of a large wooden door. Eerie portraits and shadows danced across the walls. The moon shone through the window giving off its light to the darkest of shadows. His master stood in front of a fire staring with those snake like eyes at the lively flames.  
  
"Good. So those students are coming to Hogwarts then?"  
  
"Yes my lord," he replied, "according to Wormtail."  
  
"Excellent. Are the dementors willing?"  
  
"We have yet to go Azkaban."  
  
"You have done well Lucius. You may go."  
  
The man bowed deeply then vanished out of sight.  
  
"I shall see you soon.." Lord Voldemort whispered to the flames stroked the head of Nagini, his faithful snake, which slithered near his leg. His red eyes gleamed evilly in the firelight. "Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down to dinner at the Gryffindor table listening to the new rumors going around school. It was evening and the 3rd day of Hogwarts.  
  
"Why's the Sorting hat here?" Ron questioned, staring at the old frayed hat on the stool.  
  
"I heard that we're gonna have exchange students," George said through a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
"From where?" asked Harry helping himself to some ham.  
  
"America."  
  
"What year?" inquired Hermione.  
  
Fred shrugged. "I don't think anyone knows."  
  
Just then the room quieted at once, as Albus Dumbledore stood up. "I am happy to say that we'll have four new 5th year students from America."  
  
Everyone looked around the room for him or her, still clapping.  
  
"Three of the students will stay for 1 year while the other will continue until graduated. Please welcome our guests."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud noise from the doors being opened with much force. Four tall figures in black cloaks, with hoods over their heads, entered. All eyes were on them as they stood in front of the head table. Dumbledore smiled. Harry noticed that his eyes were twinkling. It had been a while since they done that.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! May I introduce Daniel Hunter, Jamie Lee, Stephan Avalon, and Lia Ryder?"  
  
The hooded figures took their cloaks off revealing two very handsome boys and two pretty Asian looking girls. All the students' jaws dropped; both girls and boys alike.  
  
"There is a god," said Fred loudly. Silently everyone agreed.  
  
These fair skinned American students had something different about them, unique. Daniel had short brown hair with streaks of blonde and clear blue eyes. Jamie was black haired with red streaks in two buns on each side of her head with caring brown eyes. Stephan had wild blonde hair with his bangs covering one of his icy jade eyes. Lia had dark, black hair in a messy low ponytail with her bangs in her face and impassive brown eyes. Daniel and Jamie had warm eyes and were smiling at the crowd. While Stephan's eyes seemed cold and emotionless with a slight smirk on his lips. He almost seemed like a more rebellious Draco Malfoy. Lia's eyes were hard to describe because she soon was staring at the enchanted ceiling above her with her arms crossed.  
  
"Now for the sorting."  
  
Boys continued staring at the new girls. They were different than the ones from Hogwarts. Even Harry had to stare. Then he glanced at Ron, who had a dreamy look in his eye. It was the familiar stare he gave Fleur Decalour just last year. Ron developed more of an enthusiastic interest in the other gender over the summer. Girls kept blushing and giggling. Parvati and Lavender wouldn't stop whispering and staring. Harry heard Hermione snort.  
  
"Hunter, Daniel," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
As Daniel sat down on the stool, Daniel strongly reminded Harry of Cedric Diggory, who died last year. He shook his head trying to forget. Then Harry noticed their different uniform. Obviously it was from their previous school. They didn't wear robes at all. It was like from a Muggle school's. The girls wore plaid green and blue skirts and the boys had navy blue slacks and sweatshirts. They all wore white collared shirts with a crest of a wand and a sword being crossed with a dragon, a falcon, and stars around it. Daniel's uniform was orderly, but Stephan's white shirt was revealing carelessly under his sweatshirt.. Jamie wore black knee socks and shoes, while Lia just wore white ankle socks and sneakers.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted.  
  
Daniel was greeted enthusiastically mostly by the girls as he sat down.  
  
Jamie was called next and sat patiently on the stool, until the hat cried, "Ravenclaw!" There were more cheers. Harry saw Cho Chang cheering along with her fellow Ravenclaws, and the quickly looked at the hat again.  
  
It took awhile as Stephan sat there, but then-"Slytherin!" Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table. Lia looked startled and looked with confusion at Stephen, who looked a bit troubled as well, but both quickly shook off their uncertainty. Their eyes met briefly as Stephan sat down next to Draco Malfoy, who greeted him with a broad smirk. It was her turn.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors applauded and Harry along with them. Fred and George whistled loudly.  
  
"A new student in each house," murmured Hermione.  
  
Lia looked unsure when she took and empty seat next to Fred. Harry gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. She flashed a small smile back. They all introduced themselves in greeting. When Harry introduced himself he was mildly taken aback, it was the first time that he met someone without being questioned or gawked at.  
  
"You'll love it at Hogwarts," Hermione guaranteed.  
  
"Except the slimy gits from Slytherin," added Fred.  
  
After a while some of Lia's shyness subsided as she answered their questions. Harry soon found out that all of them were close and that Jamie and Daniel only came a few months before their school ended.  
  
"Did all of you volunteer?" asked Ron, trying to get her attention as well. Lia nodded.  
  
"If your grades our decent enough you can go." She paused. "Kind of a coincidence though," she added thoughtfully.  
  
Soon dinner ended, Lia glanced at Stephan once more and smiled as he replied with a nod.  
  
Ch.2  
  
Lia sat in front of the common room fire snug with her Charms book at hand. She was absorbed in her reading. It was early December: time flew by quickly. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. Out of the blue Lia felt something cold and wet touch the back of her neck.  
  
"Ugh!" Lia stood up instantly to see two identical red haired boys laughing.  
  
"You need to stop studying and go outside!"  
  
"Quit it!" Lia playfully shoved them. "What was that stuff anyway?" She looked up into the sparkling eyes of the twins. "Tell me that wasn't alive." They chuckled.  
  
"First snow." Fred's gloved hand was holding a quickly melting snowball.  
  
Lia looked much more awake. "It snows here?"  
  
The twins laughed at her response. "Look out the window 'lil Lia," George said. She did and sure of enough there was snow.  
  
She got up to her feet cheerfully and looked out. Everything was covered in white. Lia turned to them gleefully. "I've never really seen snow before!"  
  
Fred and George had on faces of mock surprise. Just then Ron and Harry entered the portrait hole. The twins' faces lit up with delight.  
  
"Oy! Ron!" yelled Fred.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Up for a snowball fight?"  
  
  
  
"Prepare yourselves." Fred paced back on the snow-covered grounds back and forth in front of the three 5th years.  
  
"We need to train Lia to defend herself if ever pelted by an unexpected snowball," George said imitating a general commanding his troops.  
  
Lia was red in the face trying very hard not to laugh. Ron and Harry were on either side of her attempting to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yes sir!" they said in unison. Like soldiers answering their general.  
  
"We will try a free for all. See what happens. See the real amateurs and the true experts. See ickle Ronniekins face down in snow."  
  
"Hey!" cried Ron.  
  
"This will be interesting," Lia whispered to a grinning Harry.  
  
"Resistance is futile. Whoever left standing wins, understood?"  
  
"Ready?" Fred asked grinning wickedly.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"3.2.1.Go!!"  
  
At first Lia giggled and watched as the boys' fought. Finally Lia quickly made a snowball and hurled in at Ron's face. She burst out laughing seeing Ron's reaction. He didn't look like he expected it at all. All the boys' looked at each other and grinned. They all began striding toward her with impish expressions. Her laughter stopped immediately.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! It was a free for all!" She started backing away at their all-knowing smiles. They threw their snowballs at her as she ran.  
  
"You guys! Unfair!" Hurriedly making snowballs of her own and throwing them right back.  
  
After about an hour of play they all sat in the snow exhausted.  
  
"Have fun?" George asked Lia.  
  
"Definitely," she said tired nevertheless happy.  
  
"Let's go up back to the tower. It's almost dinner," Harry panted.  
  
They all nodded. Lia stood and gave a hand to Harry to pull himself up, which he took gratefully. She peeled off her wet gloves, stuffed them in her pocket, and dried her hands at the sides of her robes. Both headed back to the castle with the others behind them.  
  
"That was cool."  
  
Harry smiled at her. Lia's cheeks were red with exhaustion.  
  
A few yards behind the two the three redheads had naughty grins. Ron glanced at the Fred and George beside him and smiled at his snowball in his hand.  
  
"Think fast!" he yelled aiming it at Lia's back.  
  
Both spun around confused with the snowball flying straight toward her. Lia grinned like a maniac and positioned her hands in front of her like a gun. Then a burst of fire erupted a half an inch from the point of her finger. The snowball melted a foot away from her in front of their eyes. The boys' jaws dropped. Harry looked at her fascinated as she lowered her hands. She had a crazy glint in her eye as she stuck her tongue out at Ron.  
  
"You didn't get me," Lia taunted in a singsong voice.  
  
"What was that?" they all said at once.  
  
Without a word, she just grinned like before and went back alone to the castle with the British boys with awestruck faces staring after her.  
  
  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" echoed Fred gazing at the doors Lia disappeared into.  
  
"Was it her wand?" questioned Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I saw. That fire came out from her hands."  
  
"Well, let's follow her then!" said George.  
  
They scrambled to find her. Then began to discuss on what they just witnessed walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"That was wicked."  
  
"Snowball just melted like that!"  
  
"You think she can do other stuff?"  
  
"That was really wicked."  
  
They boys entered the hall seeing Lia chatting with Herimone and Ginny, who were both sitting across from her. Fred and George sat at Lia's left while Harry and Ron sat at her right.  
  
"How'd you do that?" the twins asked in harmony.  
  
Lia ignored their question and started to eat.  
  
"Really cool," commented Ron.  
  
"Mmmpff," she said through a bite of steak.  
  
"What are you boys talking about?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Ignore them," Lia interrupted after she swallowed.  
  
"We'll annoy you forever until you tell us," warned Fred.  
  
She rolled her eyes as she gulped down some pumpkin juice. "I'll always have company then."  
  
"Oh come on woman! Out with it!" he said loudly causing people to stare.  
  
"All right then! Jeez." She beckoned all of them with her hand to come closer. They bent down close until Lia saw all of their faces. There was a dramatic silence. All were waiting for her wonderful explanation. She then whispered, "It's magic."  
  
"Well of course it's magic!" George yelled impatiently while sitting back to take look at her.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him. "You wanted an answer right? So you got one."  
  
"Lia! Tell us more!"  
  
She got a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm.I would.but I don't feel like it."  
  
"What kind of idiots do you take us for?!" shouted Fred loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Curious listeners turned towards them.  
  
"Very big ones." Lia nodded sagely.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" barked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry professor."  
  
People started to laugh and turn back to their conversations and dinner.  
  
Lia looked to each pleading look, listening to their whining, rolled her eyes again, and gave in, "Fine. If it makes you all shut up."  
  
They watched her intently as she moved some plates and goblets out of the way leaving an empty space on the table. Lia then pointed her index finger and began to trace a line on the table: a trail of red fire followed. Yet the wooden table didn't burn from the flames. The table wasn't even slightly warm. It just stayed where it was not acting like a proper fire. Neither did it get any bigger or emitted smoke.  
  
She sighed. "Happy?"  
  
They just stared entranced at the dancing flames. She leaned back, folded her arms, and looked at them with amusement.  
  
"You could touch it, you know. I made it like that. It won't hurt."  
  
They all looked doubtful, but Harry was first to put his hand in the flames. It felt like going through that fire to get to the Sorcerer's Stone from his first year. He could just feel the fire licking his skin. The others followed the same suit eagerly.  
  
"Amazing," he awed as he examined his hand.  
  
"Oh wow!" Seamus, who was sitting near them talking to Dean, exclaimed gaping at the fire. "Look at that!"  
  
Before anyone did see however, Lia snapped her fingers and at that fire disappeared in smoke. She gave out a bored yawn, gulped down the rest of her pumpkin juice saying; "I'll see you guys in the common room okay?" Lia then strode out of the hall with her hand stuffed in her pockets with her fellow Gryffindors staring after her.  
  
  
  
Once she left the Great Hall and was left alone in the abandoned hallway, Lia gave out a loud cry in frustration. She just knew trouble was going to happen after she showed them her power.  
  
"Stupid!" she muttered angrily.  
  
Lia kept her head down as she went up the stairs. Halfway there she felt someone bump into her. An automatic "Sorry!" came out of her mouth. As the person grabbed her preventing a fall, Lia caught a glimpse of a Slytherin badge on the person's robes.  
  
Oh no. Not him!  
  
When she finally looked up she smiled at the face. Fortunately it was not who she thought it was.  
  
"Stephan!"  
  
The tall blonde boy grinned. "Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I've seen you in class!" she exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Yeah. But we haven't talked in awhile."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
Stephan wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders as they unhurriedly continued up the steps to leave plenty of time for conversation. "Why so preoccupied?"  
  
"They saw me use my powers," she said sulkily.  
  
He waved a pale hand carelessly. "They were gonna find out anyway Lia. It doesn't matter; it's all right. I've talked with Dumbledore. But just do the small stuff."  
  
Lia heaved a relieved sigh. She looked at him smiling. "How are the Slytherins treating you?"  
  
Stephan let out a snort. "Most of them are just plain stupid. You could only have a civil talk with a few of them. That Crabbe and Goyle though just grunt and stare. Their purpose in life is to wait on Malfoy man!"  
  
She grinned slyly. "How many of the girls already in love with you?"  
  
"Oh God. Don't get me started." He put a weak hand over his eyes.  
  
Lia laughed again. At last they stood at the top of the steps facing each other.  
  
"I wouldn't blame them." Stephan ran a hand through his light hair making it fall gently onto his face.  
  
"Whatever. Stephan still getting all the girls," she shook her head, "I knew it wouldn't be any different here."  
  
"Yup. However." his eyes sparkled with mirth, "Young lady Ryder is also catching eyes too."  
  
She made a sick face and exploded in laughter. "You've-got-to-be-kidding!" she said between uncontrolled giggles.  
  
"I'm serious!" He raised his hands innocently.  
  
She began breathing normally again. "Stephan-please. Be serious."  
  
"I am not joking." Lia looked at him carefully for a hint that he was lying.  
  
"Yeah but look at me!" She gestured to her ruffled uniform and messy black hair that was falling out of place.  
  
Stephan than stared at her strangely. He never looked at her that way before; green eyes glazed over. To her surprise, his arm stretched between them and cupped her chin gently.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said in a serious voice. His jade eyes met her brown ones squarely. He pulled his hand back staring at her considerately. Stephan Avalon was a very confusing boy. Even to Lia.  
  
"For real?" She gave him a What-The-Hell-Do-You-Think-You're-Doing look. Wondering what was the matter with him and trying to ignore his statement.  
  
Stephan nodded and then shrugged. "Apparently, the messy look is very in with these Hogwarts guys. It makes you look different than what they are used to, I guess."  
  
"These Hogwarts boys must be real drunk then huh?" she said as she shook her head. "The bad boy look makes these girls crazy." Lia put on a thoughtful look. "Actually the latest gossip from Lavender is that Stephan Avalon and Draco Malfoy are two of the most hottest boys in this school. That was from what she heard. I think from a recent poll of the female student population from the 3rd year and up." Lia smirked at him. "You must be proud, eh?"  
  
"Very," his voice full of sarcasm. "Much better than getting the top grades in the year."  
  
"Absolutely. A dream come true for any teenage boy."  
  
They turned hearing the faint voices of people chatting coming nearer.  
  
"At least owl me ok? We can't even talk to each other because of this stupid house rivalry thing."  
  
"Yup. It's too bad you got Slytherin."  
  
"Probably because I look the part don't I? I'm the bad boy remember?"  
  
Lia grinned. "And always will. I'll talk to you later all right?" Before she could stop herself, Lia kissed him right on the cheek. When she pulled away, Stephan looked faintly stunned. She laughed once more. Obviously that was a first from her.  
  
The voices came nearer and nearer every second. Then quickly Stephan quickly returned the kiss and was out of sight. Lia stared after him with a small smile on her lips, touched her cheek, and went to the tower. 


	2. Chapter 3

The Four Elements  
  
Disclaimer: I do own everything!!! ::is silent:: HA! Yeah right!!  
  
Summary: Four new American students with "special" powers come to Hogwarts. Takes place in Harry's fifth year. (There'll be parings very soon!!!)  
  
AN: I.er..kinda jacked it up Ch. 1 and 2. ::cough cough:: Ahem.^_^; I didn't mean for them to be together. It just sorta happened. I'm very sorry. I'm new to fanfiction! I'll try that it won't happen again! And sorry to the readers who were waiting for Ch. 3. I was busy and I couldn't get to my computer! Thanks for being patient!  
  
Thanks to my beta reader: Ehrin! aka Jamie..no relation to story =)  
  
((To cC: how the hell do u know about this?! To you and my classmates.I told you to shut up about the lia thing!!! By the way.DON'T READ IT!!))  
  
To Azura, my first reviewer! And thanks to anyone who reviewed or who would actually read my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love to hear your opinions and comments. Please tell me if I had made any mistakes. On with Chapter 3!  
  
Ch. 3  
  
After Lia showed her firepower, they didn't ask about it again. Silently Lia thanked them for that. She didn't enjoy people gawking at her. The next day at breakfast, Dumbledore announced that they were going to have another Yule Ball in honor of their guests. It was coming up very quickly.  
  
"Is it mandatory?" Lia asked Hermione.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Hermione asked in surprise. "I bet this would be more fun than our last one!"  
  
Harry went quiet at Hermione's words. He remembered seeing Cho at Dumbledore's announcement. Cho paled then assuredly smiled at the concerned looks of her friends.  
  
"I never really liked dances. That's all." she replied.  
  
"Harry!" He felt someone nudge him hard at his side disturbing his thoughts. It was Ron. "We have practice remember? Our game is against Ravenclaw is coming up." Ron grinned widely saying those words because he was finally part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He took Oliver Wood's place as keeper. Fred Weasley became the captain.  
  
"Okay. Lemme get my broom."  
  
"Can I watch?" Lia asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"All right team. We're doing well so far. If we keep this up we've got the Cup. No problem."  
  
Harry grinned remembering Fred's prep talk. It was kind of odd having Fred talk so seriously after making fun of Oliver's speeches all the time.  
  
He glanced at the stands again. There was Hermione, as usual, with her nose stuck in a book and Lia, to his surprise, still watched the team attentively.  
  
"Practice over!"  
  
Harry sighed gratefully. All of them were covered in dirt and sweat. He needed a shower, he thought as he landed back on earth.  
  
The team walked tiredly back up to the castle with Hermione and Lia in tow.  
  
"Harry, who are you going to ask to the ball?" Ron asked.  
  
"Er.." His first image in his mind was Cho.  
  
"Are you serious?!" a voice (that sounded much like Hermione's) shrieked behind them. The whole Quidditch team turned to a blushing Lia and Hermione.  
  
"What's the problem?" Fred asked.  
  
"N-nothing." Lia said.  
  
The team gave them strange looks and trudged on. Ron and Harry stopped until the girls caught up.  
  
"There's something up." Harry looked from Lia to Hermione.  
  
"Americus all over again," Lia moaned her face in her hands.  
  
"She has some bad memories," Hermione explained, gently.  
  
"Can we hear them?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"No!" cried Lia, looking horrified.  
  
"Must be that bad," whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
"You have no idea," Lia muttered. (AN: Hmmm.I wonder what happened..^_^)  
  
"Er-who are you taking to the dance?" Hermione asked them quickly as they continued their hike to the common room. She was trying, with any luck, to get Americus out of the girl's head.  
  
"Dunno," Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"Want to go with me 'Mione?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione eyed him warily. "To make up for last year's," he explained innocently.  
  
"All right." Hermione's brown eyes were still narrowed with suspicion.  
  
"Now for Mr. Potter here.." The freckled boy stated as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, grinning broadly.  
  
"What about me?" Harry shrugged off Ron's hand eyeing him similarly like Hermione did.  
  
Ron let out a cough that strangely sounded like: "Ask Cho! "  
  
"What?" Lia sounded puzzled.  
  
Harry elbowed Ron hard in the gut. "Nevermind him.." he muttered.  
  
"I bet you a sack full of Galleons no one will ask me," Lia declared confidently.  
  
"Oh please Lia. Someone will ask you," sympathized Herimone.  
  
"Ha! That's what you think! You better have those Galleons ready." In response Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "I'm running low on money anyway."  
  
"Harry, go with her," Hermione said frustrated at her stubborn American friend. "Just take her so she'd have someone."  
  
"What?" Harry said, a bit startled.  
  
"Aww.Harry wouldn't want to go with me right? You want to invite a 'special' someone. I'm right, huh? Aren't I Harry?" Lia gave him an exaggerated wink.  
  
"Er-" Harry green eyes nervously darted from Lia's smiling face, to Hermione's interested one, and to Ron's red face, whose shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"I'll be your 'back-up'," Lia winked again when he didn't finish.  
  
"Sure," he replied feebly, which was the only thing Harry could think of saying at the moment.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Sugar quill," Ron yawned. Then the four climbed inside the portrait hole. Once inside, Ron cursed loudly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot that I have to finish my Charms essay!"  
  
Harry's face fell. He forgot too. "I need another three inches," he groaned.  
  
"Well you need to finish it then, won't you?" Hermione stated obviously.  
  
"Guess a chess game would have to wait," Ron said longingly. "Unless." His eyes fell to Hermione. He grinned and casually put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted, as if seeing her for the first time that day. "You're done with that essay aren't you?" Hermione knew what he was thinking.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just another-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?? I-"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"Ron Weasley!"  
  
"Oh all right!"  
  
Ron began scowling heavily. Hermione was glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Harry and Lia were suppressing giggles.  
  
"I'll help you Ron," Lia said, stopping the start of another feud.  
  
"Thank you." Ron gave Hermione a victorious glare. "See? I have Lia helping me. Friends help each other."  
  
"Hold up," interrupted Lia. "I said I would help you. I didn't say I was going to let you copy."  
  
Ron's blue eyes gave an irritated look. He then gave another scowl. "Oh great. Another Hermione."  
  
Hermione gave him an extra glare and stalked off with her head held high to the girls' dormitories. Lia laughed. "You and Harry get your stuff and come back to the common room all right?"  
  
Ron muttered a "Yes" and walked sulkily to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Harry looked at the American girl in mock wonder. "Wow. You stopped them from arguing again."  
  
"Amazing isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Stephan sat down in an armchair near the fireplace. He was one of the very few people sitting in the common room. He finished all his homework. Stephan was bored. Just sitting there staring at the red embers. There was no doubt about it. The Slytherin common room sucked. It was cold all the time no matter how big the fire was. He wished he had someone to talk to, to ignore the cold.  
  
"Stephan!" a piercing feminine voice sang out. That was not a person he would want to talk to.  
  
He cussed quietly as he stood up. Stephan hurriedly walked to the portrait hole not looking back.  
  
"Stephan Avalon! You come back here right now!!"  
  
Other students that were watching were cheering him on. They were pointing and snickering. "Run for it Avalon!"  
  
And for once he took they're advice. He sprinted out of there until he couldn't see straight. He got as far as the entrance to the Great Hall. Stephan was a fast runner.  
  
Stephan was panting with his hands on his knees. He removed a falling tendril of blonde hair out of his face.  
  
"What are you doing here, Stephan?"  
  
He looked up. Draco stood there with his arms folded, smirking at him. Stephan straightened finally catching his breath.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
"No shit."  
  
Draco chuckled softly. "That's why I'm here."  
  
"Is she always like that?"  
  
The calm gray-eyed boy nodded. "Most of the time. It's good that you came. Now she's not hanging off of me all the time."  
  
"Ha. Just wait until I leave. Treasure your Pansy free moments while you can."  
  
Draco smirked again. "Every single second."  
  
Together they walked slowly back to the dungeons.  
  
"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Back where she is."  
  
"I was wondering where those Neanderthals were."  
  
"If that's what you call them," the jade-eyed boy muttered.  
  
The corner of Draco's mouth rose. "Only on some days, Avalon."  
  
Stephan yawned from boredom. "Who are you taking for the ball?"  
  
"Blaise. And you?"  
  
He shrugged. But both of them got distracted from the little man that was floating in front of them holding two large water balloons.  
  
"Ooo. Students not in bed," the poltergeist cackled.  
  
The two boys went still staring at him. They didn't think they were gone that late.  
  
"Shall I call Flinch for you?" Peeves asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Shall I call the Bloody Baron for you?" imitated Stephan. "You're near the Slytherin dungeon, you know."  
  
"Yes. Maybe you two could have a nice little chat," commented Draco.  
  
Peeves had on a twisted smile. "It looks like you need a dip. Would you like one?" He dropped one of the balloons at their feet, causing their shoes to get drenched.  
  
"Don't know. Would you like one instead?" Stephan inquired.  
  
Without warning the balloon Peeves was holding burst in his face. He looked at it the remains sputtering.  
  
Stephan's eyes traveled to the wet floor. Then he nodded. The water rose off the dungeon floor and went straight at Peeves face.  
  
Draco was leaning on the cold stonewall for support, laughing hard at the exchange.  
  
Peeves swore at them and floated away muttering, leaving a trail of water.  
  
  
  
AN: oooo Stephan's got water powers! Cool, eh? Even though this chapter seems..weird ...I felt like that it needs to be here. Chapter 4 would kinda make more sense then. Next: The Yule Ball! All reviews are accepted. Please Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 4

The Four Elements  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. . .  
  
Summary: Four American students with "unusual" powers come to Hogwarts. Takes place in Harry's fifth year. (Real Harry Potter pairings will get here!! Promise!!!)  
  
AN: I gotz a question. . . .How come italicized words didn't come out in ch.1-3? Is there like a special thing or somethin'?? Or is my computer just weird? (If it doesn't work again I'll put these ' ((just in case)) as the character's thoughts or. . . you'll see later.) If anyone had that problem. . . .please tell me the answer. 'cuz it's kinda annoying for me. Well, I 'm just weird that way. Well, I'm weird all the way. HA! ::shuts up:: Okie. . . .anywayz. . . . .  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! ::sob:: I feel so special!! ::sappy moment:: I got me 8 reviewers!! Woo hoo!! ^_^  
  
To the patient readers: THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY READING!!  
  
Thank you to Ehrin! (aka Jamie! no relation. . . .^_^)  
  
To my "friends": Forget the Lia thing all right?! Jeez. . .Plus I told you not to read my sucky work!! tsk-tsk!!  
  
To tokara, Arella Halo, j.le ::coughjessicacough:: (Don't worry. Jamie and Daniel have bigger parts here. Hehe. . . .), Azura Angelique (::sob:: you actually like it! Forgive me for being a bad writer. . . ;), and Katie Crickett. Thank you!  
  
To all the other people reading, review please! I would really be thankful for it. I wanna hear what you guys think. Wow. I talk too much. Heh. Sorry. Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Ch.4  
  
It was another snowy Christmas at Hogwarts. The castle and grounds thickly covered in it. The house elves were making rich, warming foods that didn't want you to be late for. For some reason, Malfoy was leaving Harry and the other Gryffindors alone. Harry had a feeling it had to do something with the quiet Stephan Avalon. The teachers, however, were still piling up homework. To make the fifth years ready for their first O.W.L.s in a few months, explained Professor McGonagall to much of the moaning of the students. (AN: I never really got the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s thing.) A frantic Hermione could usual be seen studying with piles of books in the common room. Now in the fifth year, she had more competition in grades than she had expected, Ron would whisper whenever Hermione could be seen reading more than usual.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep at all the night of Christmas Eve. But he didn't care. Harry was just really abnormally happy. (AN: You'll find out why he's so happy later.) He didn't even the mind the boys mocking him. Harry didn't even mind that Fred and George slipped Burping Blast (a new concoction of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: it promises a thunderous belch at every sip) in his goblet that breakfast; he couldn't even talk, it caused the whole hall to burst out in laughter. He was that happy. (AN: Happy ain't he?)  
  
That morning (he did eventually fall asleep) Harry awoke feeling something pointy prod on his chest. When he did open his eyes he didn't seem too surprise finding Dobby the house-elf anxiously staring back at him with large green eyes. "Merry Christmas, sir!" Dobby squeaked, shoving a small package in his face.  
  
"A Merry Christmas to you Dobby," he yawned sleepily. He put Dobby's present on his bed. Then Harry took a small box from his dresser and handed it to him. While Dobby was opening Harry's gift, Harry put on his glasses.  
  
"Dobby thanks you, sir!" Dobby exclaimed, holding a striped red and green sock in one hand and a dark blue one with golden stars on the other. "Harry Potter is a generous, righteous-"  
  
"Your welcome Dobby," Harry interrupted, opening his present-socks. One was dark red with a pattern of Bludgers, and the second purple with red Quaffles. "Thanks Dobby," he said, making Dobby's face stained with tears of ecstasy.  
  
"Dobby needs to finish Christmas dinner in the kitchens, sir," Dobby said, waving goodbye to all the boys, now awake.  
  
"Merry Christmas's" were exchanged as they opened their own presents. From the Dursleys' he received a paperclip. As for Hermione, he got a book called Famous Quidditch Players and Their Stories. From Ron, a box of Chocolate Frogs; Sirius, a brand new wristwatch to replace is old broken one. Hagrid had given him a whittled sculpture of a dragon that oddly looked like Norbert, (Hagrid's old pet dragon.) Next Mrs. Weasley's usual package, a scarlet sweater and fudge brownies. And lastly, surprisingly he received another small parcel.  
  
On top of the package was a note that read:  
  
To Harry:  
  
Now you can have amazing firepower of your own. Lucky you.  
  
You were the first person that smiled at me when I came. Thanks.  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Lia  
  
Harry felt rather guilty as he read the note for not thinking of getting Lia anything. What could give him firepower? But when he opened the package, low and behold-a lighter. Harry roared with laughter.  
  
Meanwhile, in the girl dormitories, Lia woke up surprised to find more than the usual three presents at the end of her bed. Lia laughed opening a book from Hermione called A History of Pyro Spells and How to Use Them Properly. Ron had given her a box of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and sugar quills. Lia was puzzled when Jamie gave her one black combat boot, but smiled opening its other pair given by Daniel. Stephan had finally given her a black switchblade, (she had been asking for at least a pocketknife from him last year.)  
  
After giving the already awake Hermione a hug, together they went down to the common room.  
  
"Thanks for the Chudley Cannons sweater, Lia," said Ron, not taking his eyes off the chessboard while Harry made his move.  
  
"Welcome," she replied.  
  
"Checkmate!" Ron yelled, standing abruptly making the table shake with a look of triumph on his face.  
  
Harry's emerald green eyes were set on Lia and he was wearing a smile. He held the lighter up so she could see.  
  
"Look what I can do!" he laughed flicking the lighter on. His grin grew wider at the flame before him.  
  
"Harry's got firepower!" Lia giggled with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry's face suddenly grew somber. "I'm sorry for not getting you anything, Lia."  
  
Lia waved a hand in the air as dismissal. "It's all right. Anyways I have to get you a *real* present on the next Hogsmeade visit."  
  
Harry nodded. "We'll buy each other proper late Christmas gifts."  
  
Finally they all went to breakfast together.  
  
All was having a pleasant Christmas morning and afternoon. Soon it was time to prepare for the Yule Ball.  
  
The girls were busy getting ready in their rooms while the boys were in theirs.  
  
Harry still couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he changed in his green dress robes. He finally asked Cho and she said yes. (AN: GO HARRY!) He still couldn't believe his luck. He asked her just yesterday when he saw her coming out from the Great Hall.  
  
"Goodness Harry. Stop smiling! Don't your cheeks hurt yet?" Ron laughed in his new dark blue robes (mysteriously bought by Fred and George over the summer) going well with his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Ron," he said blushing.  
  
When all the boys were ready, they made their way down to the common room together with all of them teasing Harry the whole way.  
  
Once they got there all the Gryffindor girls were oddly surrounding a chair talking in loud voices.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Lia's not going!" they chorused.  
  
Sure enough there was Lia, still in her school robes playing with a rubber band with her fingers sitting comfortably with her usual amused look on her face.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked with a frown.  
  
"Yes, why not Lia?" said Hermione looking pretty in her light blue robes. Her brown hair down, that was once frizzy, had gotten silkier and straighter over the summer.  
  
She looked at all of them. "I don't see what's the big deal!" Lia laughed. "Honestly I really don't care!"  
  
"But why not?" All of the occupants of the common room stared at her, perplexed.  
  
Lia shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "No one asked me."  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
"I thought Harry was-" said Hermione.  
  
"He never asked me. He's going with Cho. Aren't you Harry?" she said with a small innocent smile looking at him. That smile suddenly made Harry feel very guilty.  
  
"But still! You should still go! I'll wait until you dress up."  
  
"But I don't have dress robes. I never knew we would actually *need* them."  
  
"You'll be the best dressed there!" cried George, who was coming down the stairs with more Gryffindors.  
  
People laughed.  
  
"You'll be voted most original," added Fred.  
  
She grinned. "Ah hell. . .Why not? I don't think Daniel, Jamie, and Stephan brought dress robes."  
  
With that the Gryffindors left to the ball.  
  
The Great Hall was set up just like the year before. It covered in silver frost with garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry ceiling, and the small tables with lanterns seating about a dozen people replaced the regular ones.  
  
Through the crowd Harry spotted Cho. She waved and started toward him looking tremendously pretty in lavender robes. Her long black hair swayed behind her as she walked. He felt his cheeks go warm.  
  
"Hi Harry!"  
  
"Hi Cho," he managed. "You look nice." He heard Ron snicker next to him and he replied by elbowing his side.  
  
She grinned her eyes sparkling. "So do you."  
  
Harry, Cho, Ron, and Hermione took a seat at a table near the dance floor, but Lia was still standing.  
  
"I'm gonna go and look for Jamie and them." She winked. "See you later then."  
  
After everyone took a seat, Dumbledore stood at a large round table with all the teachers saying, "Enjoy the ball and eat up!"  
  
They looked at the menus and there was one item besides the usual food that was obviously American.  
  
"Pizza!" voices yelled that oddly sounded like Lia was among them.  
  
Their heads turned toward them. Lia sat with Jamie, Daniel, and, strangely enough, Stephan. Needless to say all of them were wearing their school robes. This image surprised him. Harry never saw students from more than one house (especially Slytherin) all sit at a table. Everyone else was slightly shocked.  
  
"What's pizza?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"Pepperoni pizza," Lia said to her golden plate. Then a steaming slice of it with melted cheese and red pepperoni appeared. (AN: I mean, who can't live without pizza? Haha.) People continued to look mystified as she picked it up with her hands and took a bite. After she swallowed, Lia looked at all the faces. "Aren't 'ya guys hungry?" she asked loudly.  
  
They quit staring and turned back to dinner. Quite a few had pizza. Harry had it too. When he took a bite he found it quite good.  
  
During dinner everyone was talking and laughing. Harry found it difficult trying to look at Cho in the eye or not to turn red when she talked to him. Harry heard Herimone and Ron stifle giggles. For that he gave Hermione a glare across the table and Ron a kick on the shin. He usually glanced at Lia's table, which were near them. They were always talking, laughing, and smiling. Even Stephan, who always looked cold and unfriendly, would occasionally laugh and smile. It kind of seemed awkward that it looked like they were all friends.  
  
When finally everyone was satisfied with dinner, Dumbledore stood up and told everyone to do the same. With a wave with his wand the tables and chairs flew next to the walls. All of a sudden slow soft music echoed throughout the hall. On the dance floor Professor Dumbledore was already waltzing elegantly with Professor McGonagall. Some daring couples followed. Looking after them, unexpectedly, Ron then asked Hermione to dance, making Harry and Cho alone at the table.  
  
Cho turned to Harry with another dazzling smile. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
For the fiftieth time that night, Harry blushed. "Sure."  
  
Then they took to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Lia sat down observing the dancers. A red Daniel asked an equally red Jamie to dance, as she answered with a stammered "Yes." Once they left, Lia smiled.  
  
"Finally, eh?" she nudged Stephan.  
  
He nodded. "I was wondering when they were going to get together."  
  
"Perfect couple."  
  
"Yeah. Just look at the way they stare at each other like that."  
  
Stephan saw her eyes soften. His ears perked up hearing her barely whisper, to not to anyone in particular, "I wish someone would look at me like that."  
  
The two friends were silent for a while until Lia spoke again.  
  
"Did you see everyone stare at us?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You, Jamie, and Daniel have dress robes. . ."  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"You don't have to have people staring at you."  
  
"We're not leaving you all alone like that. We friends stick together. Besides, it'll be the latest fashion soon."  
  
"But we're the only ones not wearing dress robes!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
She gave up. It was embarrassing not being able to afford anything when your friends could.  
  
"Um. . .Stephan?" He was continuing to stare at the dancers.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered not breaking his gaze.  
  
"Those Slytherins don't look to happy."  
  
He glanced over lazily; they were giving him death looks. The fair-haired boy shrugged and looked at the dance floor again.  
  
"They should've known I'm not okay with this pureblood and Gryffindor crap. I've never made fun of anyone from other houses before."  
  
"You think they'll still talk to you?"  
  
"A few probably. They might just think I'm a little too high or something. Draco would most likely talk to me. I sometimes actually have decent conversations with him."  
  
"Decent conversations with Draco?" Lia echoed in amazement. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
The song ended and then a fast one took its place. Jamie and Daniel were dancing with broad smiles. At Harry's table they were all seated again laughing at a joke Ron said. Lia felt her eye twitch seeing Hermione trying to catch her breath as she placed her hand on Ron for support. 'What's wrong with me today?'  
  
More songs followed and at last Daniel and Jamie joined them their faces red from dancing.  
  
"Are you two going to dance at all?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Dunno," they both shrugged in unison.  
  
"Have fun with Jamie?" Lia asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah," Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"We think you two would make a good couple," said Stephan, his eyes laughing.  
  
Jamie and Daniel blushed deeply and avoided each other's eyes.  
  
"We know you two like each other-" explained Lia casually.  
  
"-so we want you two to just go out already," finished Stephan.  
  
The pair finally looked at each other and silently came to a decision that was answered in smiles and a simple nod.  
  
Lia grinned widely at the exchange. "Congrats Daniel! And you Jamie!"  
  
"Now for you two-" Jamie said.  
  
"Hey Ryder!" It was Fred from across the room talking to George and Lee Jordan.  
  
"What do you want, Weasley?" she called back, playfully using his last name too.  
  
"Wanna dance with me?" he grinned.  
  
Lia made a face. "Why?"  
  
"Because I want to!"  
  
She was silent for a while until she said, "Fine," she replied loudly. Without her knowing Jamie and Daniel cautiously looked at Stephan who kept his face blank.  
  
"Talk to you after the song." Lia told them walked away.  
  
Once she was gone Jamie said softly, "Stephan? Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Tell her what?" Stephan snapped. His green eyes were fixed on Lia.  
  
"You know. . . . Come on, you know we already know. It's rather obvious sometimes," she looked at him nervously, "We're going back in like 5 months! Tell her now!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered coolly.  
  
"You won't have many chances left," Daniel said quietly.  
  
"A lot can happen when we're gone," Jamie added gently.  
  
Stephan gave his two friends an angry, annoyed look. "What? You think I'm in love with her or something? Me and Lia are just friends! That's all! Nothing more."  
  
"But don't you want something more?"  
  
Stephan said nothing as he gazed at Lia laughing and smiling, her black hair and skirt swinging as she danced in someone else's arms.  
  
  
  
AN: Aww. . .poor Stephan. . . .Lia's a bit dense on boys isn't she? haha. . . Jamie and Daniel sittin' in a tree. . .(Happy now Ehrin? lol) I hoped you liked this chapter. It's kinda sucky, but oh well. This was only part one of the Yule Ball. So I decided to have another part, so you gotta read to find how it turns out. (HA! I'm making you guys wait on purpose!) So review. I want at least double digits! The next part would be much better. More fun hormonal teenage stuff happens. hehe. . . All reviews are accepted. 


	4. Chapter 5

The Four Elements  
  
Disclaimer: When I own Harry Potter is the day when Sean Biggerstaff or Tom Felton or even Daniel Radcliffe would ask me out. . . (Catch my drift?)  
  
Summary: New American students at Hogwarts, special powers, pairings, and hormonal teenagers oh my!! (The whole explanation of the four American's powers will be explained in other chapters. . . so you gotta read and wait to find out.)  
  
AN: Please forgive my terrible writing.  
  
Anybody have that italics problem?? Anyone???  
  
Thanks my beta reader Ehrin/Jamie! Jeez.that was a long review. . .thanks! Picture of me and Fred? HAHAHA! I'm too ugly to dance with a hottie like that! hehe.  
  
To the very appreciated readers: YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL!!!!!!! (Sorry for the exaggeration. ^_^)  
  
Azura Angelique: Holy crap. You're so freakin' nice!! It's not normal! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! But still, you gotta admit that my writing isn't that good. Haha! Howlers are fun to give! This story's gonna be a real long one. . .Probably extending into seventh year! Possibly. . . My writing has a plot? Really? O.o (The reason the chapters are coming so fast is because I've had some chapters for quite a while. I was just too chicken to actually put them on fanfiction. I've always had these ideas for this story. I'm not sure if I can e-mail you for updates though. 'cuz of my laziness and forgetfulness and all. . . ::cough cough:: Ahem. . .^_^)  
  
To my friends: Thanks for reviewing, but. . .Once again. . . SHUT UP ABOUT THE LIA THING, OKAY?! LIA IS JUST A CHARACTER AND I JUST HAPPENED TO USE THAT NAME. ::sighs wondering about the soon-to-come taunting at school:: school. . . ::shudder:: evil. . .  
  
Another round of thanks to the most loved reviewers: (double digits baby! Ha!) Azura, j.le (again), jade2theangel, (haha. . .Janice, welcome to the club) and shola (thanks for explaining and for the wonderful review! I got another question. What do they mean by getting like 10 O.WL.s and such? Is it like getting like 10 out of 18 or something? Sorry! I'm just curious.) you guys actually like my story?? Wow. Thank you for not flaming my work. ^_^;  
  
I'd be grateful if you would review. Opinions, comments, hey. . . even flamers! I want to know what you think.  
  
Now here is part two of the Yule Ball.  
  
  
  
Ch.5  
  
"Thanks Fred," said Lia when the song was over.  
  
"You look cute in your outfit," he said with his mischievous blue eyes smiling. "So imaginative I might add."  
  
Lia looked up at the tall freckly boy and stared at him coldly. "Shut up, Weasley."  
  
"My mother always said to give pretty young ladies compliments. It makes you get them on their good side. Especially if you fancy one of them."  
  
"Heh. Sure she did Fred." Lia started to walk away.  
  
"Honest!" he said running after her and grabbed her arm, stopping her. She whirled around to face him.  
  
"You? Honest?" she said sounding mock astonished.  
  
"Me mum's raising me to be an honest gent," Fred answered trying to sound like a saint of some sort. But Fred Weasley a saint? More like the devil. Ha!  
  
Lia scrunched up her face about to say something nasty, like Both-Heaven- And-Hell-Have-A-Lot-More-Sense-Than-Letting-You-In, but sighed instead. Let him play his stupid game. "You look very handsome yourself." She straightened and ruffled his hair making it more of a messy mop of red.  
  
She pulled him down closer so her face was near his ear and whispered, "Did you know I have this thing for redheads?" Lia pulled back now with a smirk on her face hoping to throw him complete off track.  
  
"Never knew you felt that way Lia," Fred said grinning, his arm snaked to her waist, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Lia sighed again. Didn't work. It just gave him more roguish thoughts. Ack. She removed his arm slowly. "Yup. Don't spread it around. Some people might get ideas. You're two years older than me you know," she said in a matter- of-fact tone.  
  
Fred threw his head back and laughed. "Shame you weren't here at Hogwarts earlier."  
  
"Ain't it the truth. . .Bye Fred," Lia said walking away.  
  
On the way back she saw Harry and Cho dancing nearby.  
  
"Don't screw it up, Potter!" she whispered threateningly passing Harry.  
  
Over Cho's shoulder Harry glared at her furiously, afraid that Cho heard, and mouthed, "Shut up!"  
  
She continued to snicker on the way back and as she sat down.  
  
"See? I danced," Lia said to Jamie with a hint of challenge in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah and with Fred Weasley," she said dreamily. "Those twins are really-"  
  
Daniel, her boyfriend, coughed loudly looking annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Daniel," she said weakly. They were only a couple for less than about half and hour and Jamie felt she already messed it up.  
  
"You better," Daniel replied sounding cross, arms folded.  
  
Stephan chuckled. "Ah. . . .young love. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Stephan," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Already bickering like some old couple," Lia remarked. She sat looking at all of them with her chin in her hand. Her eyes danced with enjoyment.  
  
"You too, Lia," Jamie said threateningly.  
  
"Didn't say nothin' " She tried putting an innocent look on her face.  
  
Unnoticed by Lia, Daniel kicked Stephan on the shin. Stephan let out a big "Ow!" and was glaring at Daniel who was glaring right back.  
  
'What was that for?!' His jade eyes exclaimed.  
  
'Tell her!' Daniel's clear blue eyes evidently said.  
  
'NO!' argued Stephan's jade ones looking fierce.  
  
Lia looked puzzled from Daniel to Stephan and back.  
  
"You two okay?"  
  
"Fine," Daniel answered curtly, not breaking his gaze with the stubborn blonde.  
  
"Um. . .okay. . . ." Sounding very unconvinced as the two boys continued their staring contest.  
  
Just then Lia felt someone tap her shoulder. A recognizable voice commented, "Lia! Didn't know about the redhead thing. You should've told me!"  
  
Lia went pink looking up into Ron Weasley's face. "He told you?!"  
  
He nodded grinning ear-to-ear. Three other friends leaned in listening in interest.  
  
She stood up immediately, grabbed Ron by the front of his robes, and pulled him away from them, far from the table. Lia muttered looking into the crowds. "That was a joke! If he's spreading stuff around. . . Where is he? When I find him I'm going to kill him..."  
  
Ron laughed. He took her by the shoulders and stared directly into her face. "Before you do kill my older brother, mind if you dance with me?"  
  
Lia's cheeks went cherry colored almost matching his hair, but her eyes didn't leave his face. "They put you up to it didn't they?"  
  
"I swear they didn't. I just want to dance with you." He stepped back and extended his hand to her, as invitation. Ron was acting like a true gentleman. 'Must be drunk' was the first thought in Lia's mind. But his clear blue eyes held unusual patience and honesty.  
  
She looked at his eyes suspiciously. Then she sighed, put her hand in his, and said fore warningly, "If I found out you're up to something Ron Weasley. . ."  
  
"I made a promise to myself that I was going to dance with all the pretty girls before I leave Hogwarts. There isn't very many here, you know. What do those people say? Night is young and all that stuff," he shrugged holding her hand and leading her to the dance floor.  
  
"I feel so special," Lia said with sarcasm. Inside she did. To much of her surprise, her heart was oddly pounding in her chest and felt her cheeks go warm. She felt it when he said the bit about "pretty girls." She didn't feel this way dancing with Fred; she tried to ignore it. "Just to tell you, I'm a horrible dancer."  
  
Ron snorted with laughter. "Have you seen Harry dance? I feel awful for Cho." She giggled too.  
  
He faced her and put his hands around her waist. Her heart now was beating faster and faster. Lia placed hers on his shoulders; it was good that Lia was a tall girl. She looked up at him and felt almost shocked. She never really did look at him closely before. Lia always thought he was cute, even though they were friends, but he seemed cuter up close. The famous Weasely mop of red hair was sticking out; it gave him an untidy look that she liked on boys. She never really liked preppies anyways. (AN: hehehe. . .) His long face was covered in freckles. Ron was always tall, but now had a slight build he acquired over the summer. His eyes were pale blue and clear.  
  
When they began dancing, they talked and laugh. She was reveling at the warmth of his body next to hers, sweetness of his voice, that look in his eyes, his laugh. Lia wished the song would never end. Alas, it did.  
  
Ron said "Thanks" and walked back to his table. She felt her smiling at him and giving him a dreamy stare. She felt breathless standing there. Finally, he disappeared and Lia mentally shook herself. Lia never acted like this before. Never so-so-girly! She felt sick. Lia began to reassure herself.  
  
'It's just teenage hormones.' She felt even more disgusted at that thought. 'Ugh. . . Never should've went to this stupid ball. . .'  
  
'But it looks like-' a little voice in the back of her head intervened.  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'-and it sounds like-'  
  
'DON'T SAY IT!'  
  
'-you're in love with him, you dork.'  
  
'Argh!!!'  
  
While she was silently arguing with herself, Lia felt someone firmly grasp her hand. The touch felt cold. She instantly tensed up and whirled around. Stephan. Her shoulders relaxed.  
  
"Hey," she gave his hand a friendly squeeze. "Are you sure you should touch me in front of the Slytherins? You're already on thin ice," she said jokingly.  
  
Stephan didn't laugh. He looked very hesitant, but it disappeared in a flash with his unemotional look as usual.  
  
"You all right?" Lia gave his hand an extra concerned squeeze.  
  
He said nothing. Those jade eyes and expression became unreadable when he watched her. His eyes darted around to study her face. Lia cocked her head, curious. Stephan never had that look on him before. He then looked almost hurt and confused. But this was Stephan!  
  
Lia had a worried face on. "Stephan?" He still didn't speak. Her foreboding increased in her mind at his silence. "What's wrong?"  
  
Finally, Stephan leaned close to her face. "Dance with me," he breathed in her ear, his voice soft and husky.  
  
Lia's bewilderment increased from both the question and the tone of voice. "Oh. . .okay."  
  
They held each other close. It was somewhat comforting. Two close friends dancing together. Even so, they avoided each other's eyes. But she was confused as ever in his arms. Lia saw people stare at them shocked. Some girls were glaring at her, envy on their faces. Slytherins looked at Lia with hatred, and some Gryffindors to Stephan with disgust. The friends gave them cold looks in return over shoulders.  
  
One of his pastel blonde locks fell on to his face when they moved. Unconsciously, she brushed it back. He looked from their moving feet to her eyes. When Lia saw his eyes for another time, they were glazed over. She tilted her head to one side, remembering when they looked like that before. She blinked. Then it came to her: their conversation on the stairs. Their eyes locked. Lia couldn't think properly anymore. Their feet stopped moving. All the dancers continued on around them. The two wanted to look away, but found that they couldn't.  
  
  
  
Stephan felt her hand on his face brushing his hair away. He looked up. She studied his eyes. His mind went blissfully blank just looking at her. Then Lia's head tilted to one side, as if asking a question. It made her look cute. Finally she blinked like an answer came to her head. Their eyes met again. Suddenly they stopped moving still in each other's arms. It was like the world stopped moving instead and they were the only ones continuing to exist.  
  
'Kiss her dammit!' Stephan urged himself. 'It's the perfect time.'  
  
He felt himself bent his down a little. Lia's face was dangerously close to his. She didn't resist. She didn't push away. His heart was beating faster and faster. Stephan could feel her breath on his face. He could melt.  
  
'NOW!' His head was screaming.  
  
A voice broke their thoughts. ". . .regretfully this is the end of the Ball. I hope everyone enjoyed it." Applause went throughout the hall.  
  
Lia pushed herself out of his embrace, a trace of red on her cheeks. He slowly took a step back, his head down, recollecting his thoughts.  
  
'You screwed it up! You could've kissed her! That was the perfect moment! Now she's gonna fall for that Weasley guy. You missed it.YOU MISSED IT YOU ASSHOLE!'  
  
"I missed it," he whispered, he glanced at Lia. She looked the same as ever.  
  
He saw her smile affectionately at him. "I'm in trouble tonight when I get back. They'll think I'm drunk or something. Dancing with a Slytherin." Lia laughed softly.  
  
Stephan gave her a weak smile. Afraid to speak.  
  
"Well, thanks for the dance Stephan." She then began to walk away along with all the other students. Several gave both of them dark looks.  
  
"Wait!" he heard himself call out.  
  
Lia stopped and turned to him. She blinked.  
  
Stephan ran up to her. She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes?"  
  
His eyes darted around the hallway; they were the about last ones left. Unfortunately, he didn't see Jamie and Daniel's sympathetic looks. Stephan looked down into her bemused brown eyes again. He caught his breath in his throat. Unexpectedly, he bent down slightly and instead his soft lips met her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight. . . Lia. . ." he heard himself say.  
  
"Night Stephan. . ." giving him a grin.  
  
Stephan watched as she walked away, cursing at himself for not telling her.  
  
"Damn it. . ."  
  
  
  
AN: Stephan should've made a move! Ah. . .well. . . maybe he'll get another chance. Or maybe they'll be just friends. . . .will they?  
  
I'm still thinking about my Chapter 6 and I don't seem happy with it. So it might take a little more time. . .  
  
It looks like very few people are reading this story. So tell your friends. I'll continue on if I get at least 20 reviews. (I'm not being too mean, eh?)  
  
What do you guys think of it so far? I worked hard on this one 'cuz I kept on adding and deleting stuff. Hoped you liked it. hehe. . . Should Lia and Stephan be a couple? Or should Americans and British mingle?  
  
Review, wait, read, and found out! 


	5. Chapter 6

The Four Elements  
  
Disclaimer: I'm REALLY getting tired of these things. OF COURSE you people know I don't own it. You're not THAT stupid. . . joking!  
  
Summary: Four out of the ordinary American students come to Hogwarts. (Set in Harry's fifth year.) ((The powers explanation will come soon. Be patient please.))  
  
Love interests, secrets, and other stuff so far: ::takes a deep breath:: Stephan likes Lia, Lia doesn't know 'cuz she's being stupid again, ;; Lia likes Ron to her surprise, Ron doesn't know, ;;; but Stephan does, Jamie and Daniel are together (yay!) and already know about Stephan liking Lia and keep telling Stephan to tell Lia about his feelings for her, although he did almost kiss her at the ball but is still too chicken to make a move or admit how he feels and now Stephan's really pissed off. . . ::pants:: Aren't hormones wonderful?  
  
Author's Note:  
  
::shocked:: 22 reviews!! Hell yes!!!  
  
Thanks again Ehrin! (You people know who she is now, right?)  
  
You reviewers/readers/whatever you are out there: You guys are AWESOME! Like I keep saying at every chapter. Your greatness needs endless thanking. ^_^  
  
Zura: Threesome? ::shudder:: wouldn't be PG-13! Spiderman! Maybe yes maybe no. . .(inside joke) XD Heh. Thanks for reviewing for this long! You're actually reviewing every chapter! ::cries:: SO COOL!  
  
Jamie/Ehrin: I like that chapter too! It was fun to write. Lots of ideas you have there. I wish I was at Hogwarts too! So cool! Yes, I already know what will happen with the Stephan/Lia/Ron thing. Brushing the hair back, eh? You have to find a guy with hair long enough. Haha! Why don't you do that to-- ::shuts up:: You have to find a guy with hair long enough. Is there any, though? Some NEW guy out there? No spiked hair guys. hehehe. . .  
  
Dana: Thanks for reading! You love it? It's Chapter 6 now! DON'T DIE YET!!  
  
anne: Stephan and Lia a cute couple? ::shrug:: Dunno. Like I said in my summary there's gonna be falling in love and heartbreaks so you still gotta keep reading. (that's getting annoying isn't it?)  
  
CC: Not bored anymore? LOL. ::realizes something:: My Gosh You're READING. (hahahaha.)  
  
Janice: ::bows:: thanks for keeping you're mouth shut. (and some of you have to keep your mouth shut too. ::glares:: You know who you are. . .) I agree with you. Stupid Stephan. Hehe. Sweet, eh? LIA ISN'T GIRLY! Like it? Exciting? Thankies. ^_^  
  
proud 2 b azn: thanks! Seeing that I have enough reviews I'll continue. (Do I know you? Just checkin'.) You like it? ::yells at her friends:: SEE? LIA'S A COOL NAME! Hehe. . . Me a great writer?! HAHAHAHA!!!! You're funny.  
  
DoN't CaLL mE dEbbIe! : FINALLY YOU GET HERE! Jeez woman! What took you so long? Haha. Kidding. Stephan's a hottie? Cutest couple ever?? Trade places??? O.o lol.  
  
shola: thanks for telling me about O.W.L.s and stuff anyways. Isn't it sweet? I feel bad for Stephan too. :( Deadly story, huh? I read some of your story and it's really good! SO ALL YOU PEOPLE READ IT TOO! ::reads bio:: You're from Ireland? Cool.  
  
ANYONE OUT THERE: COME ON! Italics problem?? Argh!  
  
This chapter's kinda. . . er. . . ::coughcornycheesyboringcough:: yeah. Looks like it's not the best chapter ever. . . But the people wanted a chapter so the people get it. Anyways. . . Wow. No flamers so far. Awesome reviewers we got here. Since I have enough reviews I'll continue the story! ::whispers:: (For now! Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Ahem. . . ^_^)  
  
On with Chapter 6!  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Christmas break had come and gone. But the homework just kept on coming. The battle for the Quidditch cup was becoming more and more intense. Which meant more and more practices as well. Luckily, Harry could juggle homework, practices, and prefect meetings with the help of Hermione and Lia for complicated homework. (AN: Oh yeah, by the way Harry and Hermione became prefects.)  
  
After a very tedious History of Magic lesson, the fifth year Gryffindors came to lunch. Lia glanced at the food on the table and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he reached for and bit into a pumpkin pasty.  
  
She laid her arms on the table and buried her head. "Imiffamerood," said her muffled voice.  
  
Ron playfully tugged at her ponytail with his other hand. "Speak up." Lia shook her head. He pulled harder until her head was off the table. She winced and didn't move.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Let go of her, Ron," Hermione sighed. Ron still didn't let go so Lia grabbed his nose. "Let go of him, Lia," Hermione said after taking a sip from her goblet.  
  
Ron and Lia stared at each other, still not letting go. Harry rolled his eyes and seperated them. But Ron got his nose and Lia his ear. Ginny giggled at the stupidness of the situation. It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
She muttered, "Really. . ." Hermione pushed Ron and Lia let go.  
  
"What did you say earlier?" Ron asked finishing his pasty. His tone of voice sounded as if nothing happened.  
  
"I miss American food," Lia said gloomily, her back against Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" Ron waved at the table of food. She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you're homesick," George suggested as he took a seat across from her.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with our food," Fred declared loudly while squeezing between Ron and Lia.  
  
"Yeah, but what's that?"  
  
"What?" they said altogether.  
  
"That." She pointed at a large, circular dish.  
  
"It's what we British people call a pie."  
  
"I know that. But what's that thing in it?" Her finger was almost touching one spot of the crusty pie.  
  
Fred, Ron, Harry, and George bent closer to get a good look.  
  
"It looks like a nose!" Their faces were just an inch above it.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
The boys felt something at the back of their heads and were being pushed forward. Right into it. Lia, Hermione, and Ginny exploded in laughter.  
  
"Is it apple?" Lia asked in between giggles.  
  
George was having a taste test on his face. Harry and Ron looked shocked. Fred licked his now pie covered lips. His eyes held an evil glint. "Maybe you should find out."  
  
SPLAT.  
  
Lia's face met pumpkin pie. She touched her face and tasted it and smacked her lips. "Good stuff."  
  
After Ron and Harry got over the shock they quickly launched handfuls mash potatoes at Ginny's and Hermione's laughing faces.  
  
Soon the whole Gryffindor table joined in. And then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined too. Food was flying everywhere. Chicken, peas, steak, ham, pumpkin juice, you name it. At the head table, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flickwit, Professor Kane (the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher), Professor Weasley (or Charlie Weasley now teaching Care of Magical Creatures because of Hagrid running an "errand" for Dumbledore in France,) and some others were laughing along with them. But a few teachers were not amused with this food fight at all. Professor Snape frowned and Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.  
  
McGonagall stood up about to tell them off when Dumbledore placed his hand on her arms. "Albus-" The old wizard shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Leave them be, Minerva. Let them have fun while they can."  
  
She pursed her lips harder, sat back down, and watched. Either everyone was too tired to throw food or when there was nothing left to throw, the food covered Hogwarts students sat down panting, even so smiling. Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood up and chuckled, "Once everyone is clean they must be off to regular classes." Lia got up to make a run for it, but was too late. "And will Ms. Ryder and her accomplices please come to the head table?" She groaned and turned to him as the hall watched. Lia straightened, strided in front of the Headmaster, and looked directly into his face.  
  
"It was my idea, Professor. Therefore I should get the punishment. I take all responsibility to this incident."  
  
People gave her impressed looks, especially her "partners in crime." She had said it so confidently.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Very well then-" But was cut off by Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"We take responsibility too, Professor," they chorused.  
  
"Us too," Ron and Hermione piped up.  
  
"And me," added Harry.  
  
Lia gave them incredulous look. "What are you DOING?" she muttered. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled more and smiled at somewhat. "As I said before, will Miss Ryder and her 'accomplices' please come to the head table?"  
  
Everyone stared in amazement. They had guts. (AN: METTLE! Ehrin. . . ::cough cough:: Well, after all they are Gryffindors, they thought.  
  
"When everyone is done gawking, I think you all have classes to attend," barked out a very annoyed Snape. Everybody began making his or her way to the exits. All the teachers, minus the Headmaster took their leave also. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood next to Lia, who was still staring at them disbelievingly.  
  
"As punishment, you all must clean the Great Hall." The Headmaster looked at every one of them.  
  
"With or without magic, Professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
He smiled kindly. "What do you think seems fastest Miss Granger?" She blushed. "After you are done be off to class." They all nodded and began to take out their wands and started their cleaning. "Lia? A word if you will?"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"How is Hogwarts treating you?"  
  
Lia smiled. "Better than I could have imagined." Unexpectedly, she gave him a hug that he received happily. "Thank you for picking me to stay here." The old man smiled.  
  
"Go now, cleaning and classes, you know." She went off to clean. As Dumbledore turned to leave he chuckled as Lia began spraying soapsuds from her wand at her friends.  
  
That day was a very nice lunch for all, yet the dungeons were as cold and drafty as ever because it was still early January. If someone would simply ask, Lia would gladly give him or her a warm pick-me-up by the touch of the hand. So the Gryffindors could at least bear the freezing dungeons for a whole period during Potions. Although, not much could be said about the act of enduring the Slytherins during a double Potions class. Especially if a certain Potion class that included the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Who can tell me the antidote to a Paralysis Potion?"  
  
It was another cold day in the Potions dungeons as Professor Snape stood in front of the class, holding a vial filled with dark red liquid.  
  
"Animation Antidote," Harry heard Lia yawn beside him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Animation Antidote," the pale-faced boy drawled.  
  
"Ten points to Slytherin." Draco smirked.  
  
Harry glanced at the half-awake dark haired witch. She sat with her chin in her hand looking bored.  
  
"And who can tell me the ingredients to this particular potion?"  
  
"Dragon's blood, cobra venom, newt's tail, daisy roots, two beetles, and pepper, which are also ingredients to a Paralysis Potion," Lia muttered.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Dragon's blood, cobra venom, newt's tail-" Hermione recited, who sat a few seats away from Harry and Lia, "-daisy roots, two beetles, and pepper, which are also ingredients to a Paralysis Potion."  
  
"Correct." But Snape gave no points to Gryffindor.  
  
Harry chortled a little. "Why don't you ever volunteer in class if you know all the answers?" Lia shrugged.  
  
"You shall work alone making this potion. When you are done put it in vials and at the end of class place them on my desk."  
  
All the pupils were successful making the brew at the end of the class, all but one.  
  
"Stupid boy," barked Snape. "I suppose you added the pepper first and the venom last. And some other brainless things to it."  
  
Students looked up to the top of the room. There stood a distressed Neville Longbottom. In his hands was a vial of icy blue fluid, instead of red.  
  
"Fifteen points from Gryffindor."  
  
"P-professor-"  
  
"I have no need of that useless filth."  
  
Neville sadly walked back to his desk in the back of the room. Harry's eyes narrowed as Malfoy whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle. The two sniggered in return. When Neville neared the three Slytherins, Malfoy stuck his foot out making him fall-and the failed potion too.  
  
CRASH.  
  
It covered Lia's legs. She sat near the accident, at the end and looked stunned. Some of it splashed on Lia's face. The glass lay shattered on the floor.  
  
"Damn!" she hissed. The potion was soaking through her skin and robes very quickly making a sizzling noise. When it disappeared, Lia tried standing up, but fell limply to the floor. Neville knelt down and whimpered out an apology. Stephan, who sat watching in the corner of the room, immediately came over and knelt beside her.  
  
"You fool." Snape walked calmly toward the disaster. "You just poured Paralysis Potion on her." The Slytherins pointed and sniggered behind Snape's back. Gryffindors watched in horror and didn't dare to speak up. "Fifty points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry and Ron helped her in her chair, giving Malfoy death glares.  
  
"Potter!" he snapped. "Take her to the Infirmary." Snape towered over poor Neville. "That potion wasn't even done right. She may stay that way for weeks. And who knows what else it could do."  
  
While Snape was torturing the round-faced boy, Lia wrapped her functioning arms around Harry's neck as he picked her up. One arm was supporting her back, while the other was under her knees. Her legs were dangling helplessly in the air.  
  
"C'mon," whispered Harry, giving a last look at a Neville. Over his shoulder, she saw Stephan mouth, "See you." As they made to the door, Lia put her head close to his chest, trying to ignore stares.  
  
Both were silent as they made their way to the hospital wing. Lia couldn't move her legs, feet, or toes. You think you're having a good day, but something always screws it up. Never get your hopes up, Lia thought sarcastically. Students passing by were giving them strange looks. Lia was too caught up in her thoughts to be embarrassed to be in Harry's arms. Halfway there, Harry asked, "Can you talk?"  
  
"Just barely," Lia said at the corner or her mouth. "It went on my face too." Her eyes then held a look of pity. "Poor Neville."  
  
They entered the Infirmary and met a surprised Madam Pomfrey. Harry told the story making his way to an empty bed the nurse was directing him to. Se made a sympathetic clicking noise when Harry was done with his tale. "This will be tricky."  
  
Harry gently placed Lia on the white linen bed. As he did, worried Gryffindors entered the hospital wing. Neville rushed to Lia's side apologizing again. They started to ask questions about her condition when Madam Pomfrey began shooing them out of the room. "The patient needs rest! Out!"  
  
As they said good-byes and get-well-soon's Lia grabbed Harry's hand. "Thanks."  
  
He looked at her kindheartedly. "Welcome. I'll see you after dinner."  
  
When Draco saw Stephan rush at Lia's side, he almost felt guilty. . . Almost. . . Malfoys weren't supposed to feel guilty. But Avalon was the only person who didn't care about his money or his father or reputation. Stephan was usually quiet, but could be talkative and funny at times. Draco didn't mean for Ryder's legs to get paralayzed. All he wanted was to see Longbottom's fat face flat on the floor. (AN: Isn't he nice?)  
  
Draco looked away when Stephan stared at Ryder as she left with Potter. Although he didn't admit it, Draco knew that he had feelings for the Ryder girl. He could see it in his eyes when he would watch her. He even knew that Stephan and Lia were owling each other secretly. Even though, Draco had to confess: Lia wasn't half bad looking. She wasn't even mean either. Bad thing was that she was a Gryffindor; and even worse was her being friends with the Golden Trio.  
  
Why can't we have attractive girls in Slytherin? he thought as Pansy batted her eyelashes at him across the table. He winced as she cooed softly, "I'll see you tonight, Drakey." Draco glanced at Stephan and muttered, "Help!" Avalon snorted and murmured back, "In your dreams, Malfoy." Pansy already picked on Stephan that morning. His gray-eyes glanced at Pansy. Shit, he thought.  
  
Stephan chuckled as Pansy started to make another move on Draco. He didn't blame Malfoy for the potion accident. Draco was just being Draco. He dropped his fork on his plate, not feeling hungry. Stephan glanced at the enchanted ceiling remembering Potions class. He had felt a tinge of jealousy when Ron helped her in her chair, and when Harry picked her up gently to the hospital wing. His thoughts were interrupted when Draco roared out, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, PARKINSON!"  
  
He coughed trying to hide his laughter while Pansy just said, "I know you love me, Drakey." Draco cringed. Stephan got up quietly to visit Lia.  
  
  
  
AN: Draco has a conscience! Sort of. ::glomps Draco anyway:: ^_^ Harry's a natural sweetie. I guess Harry's suppose to be abnormally nice. HAHAHA! okie. Boring chapter I know, I couldn't think of anything. I already even know what's gonna happen in sixth year, but not that much in fifth. ::sigh:: I'm a bad writer, huh? I know. Food fight was plain stupid. And for the potion accident you're proably thinking, "What the hell?" Not the greatest chapter, but still. . . Just wanted to say that school is now here, sadly. . . ; So I'm trying as fast as I can to write down Chapter 7. ::scribbles in her notebook:: Ehrin. . . ::laughs insanely:: I just hope I can think of Chapter 7 this week. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER ANYWAYS!! 


	6. Chapter 7

The Four Elements  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and some characters. . . so. . . yeah. . .  
  
Summary: Four American students go to Hogwarts!!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Beta: Thank you. You can read it now.  
  
Thanks to all the readers and reviewers out there!! 29 reviews man. Jeez. You people are damn cool.  
  
Ehrin: Hope you're happy. :P  
  
Zura aka Gothic Angel: hehe. . . nice name. Rosa now right? Wait you changed it. . . argh. . . ; What do you mean the chapter wasn't crappy? ::sighs:: okie dokie whatever you say. . . By the way, how's the lawn?  
  
Janice: Here's chappy 7! Thanks for keeping it secret. . . unlike SOME OTHER people. ::glares:: btw. . . you owe me a quarter.  
  
Don'T caLL mE DeBBie!! (the ghetto-preppy! Haha! Joking! Joking!) : Fine. I'll continue. :P And if I keep you waiting? Wanna piece of me?! Huh?! J/k!  
  
The Ice Mice: Thanks! Er. . . How many of there are you? Haha. . . Just wondering.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!  
  
Black Diamond: Thank you for even reviewing this sucky story. Wait. . . You're Ice Mice too? O.o I'm confused. . . I'll try to e-mail you if I can. . . But for now just check this story for updates.  
  
C'mon! Someone? Italics?  
  
About the Jamie Ehrin thing. . . It's just a joke. Jamie is not Ehrin. Ehrin is not Jamie. It's a JOKE! A JOKE!! And by the way, my "friends" are calling me Lia because it's a joke also. And my name is NOT Lia. I'm just a sad excuse for a 13 years old girl. So chill. Please continue reading. This isn't some plotless story. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
It would be nice to have more reviews. How about in the high thirties? Just try if you guys can, please. If you could, that would be really cool. I'd be really thankful.  
  
Enough with my rambling. . . Here's Chapter 7!! Yay! ^_^  
  
Ch.7  
  
  
  
Lia lay in bed staring at the ceiling for the thirtieth time. This is so BORING, she thought. She sighed and played with the corner of her pillowcase. She was waiting for Madam Pomfrey who was giving Professor Snape a visit. Why do things always happen to me? "Stupid Malfoy," she murmured. Then she covered her face with her pillow and began moaning.  
  
"Lia?"  
  
"Hey Harry." Her voice distorted by the fluffy pillow over her face.  
  
She felt the mattress shift under his weight as he sat down next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Lia threw down the pillow to the foot of the bed. "Bored. Positively, absolutely bored."  
  
They chuckled. "That much fun, eh?"  
  
Hermione glanced around. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Talking to Snape."  
  
"Brought you some food." Ron pushed a big plate piled with steak, potatoes, corn, rolls, and salad under her nose.  
  
"Thanks." Ron placed it on the table next to her. She bit her bottom lip. "How's Neville?"  
  
"He's all right. He got a detention too." Hermione patted her hand. "Snape's always like that."  
  
"Did Draco get in trouble?"  
  
"No," Ron spat with disgust. "This is Snape remember?"  
  
She laughed. "Does he always act like his underwear's too tight?"  
  
"Only on good days."  
  
"Hello, dears," Madam Pomfrey said, stepping into the room. "I'm sorry I took so long. Is everything fine?"  
  
Lia nodded. "How long am I in for?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not so good. Up to a month at the most."  
  
"I see." She added hesitantly, "It won't be painful, will it?"  
  
"I'm afraid it will. The potion wasn't proper. So the recovery has to be slow and painful." Madam Pomfrey smiled remorsefully. "But you're a strong girl. You can handle it."  
  
Lia's smile faded at the word "slow", and her face paled at the word "painful." She let out a croaky, "Oh."  
  
Hermione gave her a comforting hug. "We'll come to visit you often."  
  
"And bring you food," added Ron.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's not that bad," commented Harry.  
  
"What do you mean it's not bad?" Lia cried out indignantly.  
  
"Some stupid git in my second year tried to fix my arm, but removed all my bones instead."  
  
"What kind of idiot would do that?"  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other then to Hermione. She let out a, "Hmph!"  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart," Ron said simply.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The dreamiest bloke ever!" Ron gushed out. Harry snorted, and Hermione slapped his arm.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"The British wizard with the shiny teeth."  
  
"Oh that one! Why would you think he's dreamy?" She grinned at Hermione, who was pretending to be reading a book. "I see."  
  
Hermione turned a page. "Bugger off."  
  
Ron read the cover and sighed loudly. "Of all the things you could be reading you pick History of Magic."  
  
"We have a test tomorrow remember?"  
  
"That's what late night cramming is for."  
  
"But it doesn't seem to ever work does it?" remarked Harry.  
  
"Stuff it, Harry."  
  
Realization stuck Lia. "Oh crap."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I SUCK at History of Magic! I'm going to fail! Professor Binns will excuse me right? I can never remember all those damn dates and names!"  
  
"Slow down," Hermione said soothingly. "You have plenty of time to study."  
  
But Lia wasn't listening. She was going into hysterics. "And I'm going to miss so much! A month in bed! There's going to be homework, exams, O.W.L.s-- "  
  
"Calm down!" Ron said laughing. Yet Lia continued to panic.  
  
"A month in the infirmary! I mean Madam Pomfrey's not bad it's just that--"  
  
Harry tried to intervene. "Lia--"  
  
"I'm going to die! I can't stay here all day! I'm going to be bored out of my mind!"  
  
"LIA!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Shut up a moment, okay?"  
  
She heaved a sigh, and patted his back. "Harry, always the polite and reasonable one." Harry rolled his eyes. They laughed, but unobserved by any of them, a tall blonde boy was standing in the doorway. He opened his mouth to call out a greeting. But sorrow flashed upon his face for a moment when he saw the laughing group. Then he left as quietly as he came with his black robes fluttering behind him.  
  
  
  
It was day eight of the hospital wing, and Lia still had not gotten the antidote. Fortunately they used a regular Animation Antidote for her mouth, and partially of it worked. A corner of her mouth was still paralyzed. She was resting in bed at the moment. "We want to make sure that antidote you're taking doesn't have any side-affects," commented Madam Pomfrey. ("But CAN you trust Snape when you're legs are on the line?" muttered Ron in response.) She was now almost never in the hospital wing because of meetings. The nurse trusted Lia enough to be on her own for some hours. Some Slytherins came to see her, snickering and insulting her when her "protectors" weren't around. Oddly, she found out that Draco Malfoy wasn't one of them. Lia had many visitors from Gryffindor. She enjoyed their visits, but she was still waiting for the visit she really wanted. . .  
  
"Lia!" two deep voices-boy voices bellowed from the doorway.  
  
She looked up from her homework, which was spread all over her bed. She was expecting Madam Pomfrey. When she saw who it was, she gave them a cold look and went back to her work.  
  
"Ouch. That's not friendly at all," noted one.  
  
"Yeah. And we took the liberty of visiting you today," added the other.  
  
"Oh really? And where were you two yesterday? And the days before?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
"It's not OUR fault if we got detention."  
  
She snorted, and put down her quill. "For what?"  
  
"Ok. Actually we didn't get detention--" one boy confessed as he flopped onto her bed.  
  
"But it sounded good on our way here," finished the other, and he did the same.  
  
Lia shook her head, and smiled. "You two would never get detention."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because." She jerked her head at the one nearer to her. "Avalon here can just charm his way out--"Stephan mocked a bow"--and Hunter is oh-so-well- behaved."  
  
He sniggered and pointed at Daniel. "So true."  
  
Daniel put on a small smile and shook his head. Lia patted his hand in consolingly. "But you were always my favorite." He the corner of his mouth tugged into a mock smug smirk.  
  
"And what about me?" Stephan sounded mock hurt.  
  
She gave him a quick glance. "What about you?"  
  
The Hufflepuff looked increasingly superior as Stephan put on a face of distress. "Kidding!" she laughed.  
  
"I knew I was your favorite," murmured Daniel. Lia laughed some more, and Stephan gave him a sharp look, but the calm boy had a look of innocence he had on constantly.  
  
Little by little, Lia's smile faded when she glanced at the doorway. "Does Jamie hate me or something?"  
  
They both looked alarmed at her question. "Why would you say that?" asked Daniel.  
  
She picked at a thread on her cover. "Well. . . She isn't here, is she?"  
  
"She's coming. She had to speak with Professor Flitwick."  
  
"Oh." She paused. "Why didn't you visit me?" she asked softly.  
  
Stephan looked uneasy and looked away for some reason, but Daniel grinned at her. "We're here now."  
  
Lia began playing with her hands in her lap. "I mean--all those people that I've only known for a few months did the first day I was here, and I've known you two for quite awhile." She looked up at them, looking hurt. "Was I not important to you or something? Or am I just being stupid and conceited again?"  
  
He cocked his head at her and tilted her chin up. "Never unimportant. Dumbledore said it would be best if we didn't visit you at first." He smiled at her kindly. That cheered her up a bit. Daniel always had this calming manner that made her feel secure when around him.  
  
She looked startled once she absorbed the last part of what he said. "Why?"  
  
"To see who your real friends at Hogwarts are."  
  
Of course, she thought. Dumbledore and those weird notions of his. Lia put her head on Stephan's shoulder wearily. To her surprise, he stiffened. That was a first. She usually leaned against him all the time. He would sometimes even put his head on her shoulder or just hug her for no reason. She raised her head back up to stare at him. He blushed slightly under his blonde bangs and looked away. She stared at him again, baffled. Why was he acting so strangely?  
  
Daniel saw what was happening and tried to distract Lia. "How long are you staying in here?"  
  
She put her gaze to his blue-eyes. "I think a month. I hope not though. I can't handle staying here for another second." Unseen to her, Stephan relaxed once more.  
  
What's with you Avalon? he thought. Don't make it so obvious.  
  
"Um. . . Can you two help me to the bathroom?" Lia asked, bashfully.  
  
The boys laughed. "Sure." They helped her out of bed carefully. "I'll take her," said Stephan to Daniel. "You bring her back." He lifted her up tenderly from her bed and took her to the door. Her legs were hanging from his arms. When they got there he kicked opened the door.  
  
"Damaging property, you Slytherin," she warned.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" he retorted.  
  
"You can put me down now. There's this wheelchair thing. I'll call you when I'm done, nurse."  
  
Before Stephan could have a word on that insult, Daniel called out, "Yeah. After that, he'll give you your sponge bath."  
  
They both blushed. Stephan put her down in what looked like a wheelchair and closed the door behind him. He walked up to his friend.  
  
"What'd you say that for?" he whispered furiously. Daniel smiled deliberately.  
  
"You know you want to. . ." he trailed off. Stephan turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Shut up, Hunter."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"And what would that be?" His eyes were showing pure amusement.  
  
"By being a stupid, little--"  
  
"Oh Nurse Daniel!" yelled Lia.  
  
"The Nurse" turned to the bathroom and yelled back "Coming!" He turned to his blushing friend. "You should kiss her while you got the chance. . ." He wiggled his dark eyebrows. His eyelid dropped a wink. "Before I get to."  
  
"Shut up," the irritated blonde said yet again. Daniel bowed to him with a flourish and ran off to get his "patient."  
  
Oh fuck it, he thought. Stephan fell back onto Lia's bed and adorned his eyes with his arm. "How the hell am I gonna tell her?" he groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daniel leaned against the doorway as Stephan, who sat on the edge on the bed, was talking to Lia. They needed Lia to feel her legs as soon possible. Just in case of. . . He ran his fingers through his brown hair as he watched them. Daniel took in a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Hey," Jamie, who was standing next to him, said in greeting. Her long, shiny black hair draped her shoulders. Instead of her hair in buns on the sides of her head, it was about to be held in place with red chopsticks that were sticking out of her pocket. He held her hand and pulled Jamie to him. Her eyes widened. Daniel hugged her and kissed her forehead. She giggled.  
  
He arched an eyebrow, smiling. "What's so funny?"  
  
"This is a first." Daniel looked confused. "This." She smiled and poked his chest with her index finger. "You and me."  
  
"I don't think it's funny."  
  
"No, I mean the couple stuff. The hugging and kissing and--"  
  
"I never kissed you yet."  
  
Jamie looked puzzled. She touched her forehead. "Then what's this then?"  
  
The blue-eyed boy gave her a thoughtful look. He brushed her hair back and said lightly, "I wanted to kiss you somewhere special"--he pulled her closer so their noses nearly touched--"but we have plenty of time for more." Then Daniel closed the gap between them, to Jamie's surprise, and kissed her soundly on the lips.  
  
Her cheeks grew warm. Inwardly, she was screaming with happiness. She had been waiting to kiss Daniel for a very long time. Jamie put her fingers in his soft dark hair. She felt giddy and her head was spinning, but she liked it. She sighed softly against his gentle lips. Just when Jamie started to kiss him back, they were interrupted by a series of loud coughs. They unwillingly, reluctantly pulled away and looked up. Lia and Stephan had haughty looks on their faces.  
  
"Get a room!"  
  
Jamie turned pink and Daniel buried his face in her hair. He traced his thumb tenderly on her jaw line. "We'll have to finish later in private," Daniel whispered softly. Her cheeks went to a darker shade of red. Over Daniel's shoulder she saw Stephan mouth, "Go Jamie!" and Lia gave her either a smirk or a half-smile (which she could do even better with half her mouth paralyze). Jamie grinned with pleasure.  
  
  
  
AN: I never written a kissing scene before. It was kinda weird. O.o; The first part of the story was ok I guess. The next chapter might not be up in a while 'cuz school, and the play we're doing. . . (Romeo and Juliet. Weird eh?) But I'll try. Maybe during Spanish. . . hehe. Anywayz. . . The more reviews I get, the more chances that the chapter will be longer. ^_~  
  
(Yeah, I know. Another weird chapter created by me. And I wasn't even on a sugar high! It went from normal, to weird/semi-funny, to fluffy.)  
  
Should I change the summary? Is the story sucking? Or is this just really, really bad writer's block? Alas, I am a young and stupid writer (if you can call me a writer) that has no life whatsoever. Besides me reading Harry Potter fanfics of course. Yes. I admit it. I am a Harry Potter freak. (I know my friends are totally annoyed by me-- always talkin' about Harry Potter. Oh well. . . 'cuz why are they my friends in the 1st place?) Flames hurt so what about some good suggestions/criticism/opinions? I want to make this a good story.  
  
Anyone have any/read good fanfics lately? I read all kinds: from the normal to the strange pairings. Like D/G or H/G or L/J (woo hoo!) or T/G . (More T/G! hehe. . .) All the good ones haven't updated yet. Damn. I HATE it when that happens!! And school already started! And SATs are in two days! Argh!!!  
  
See those buttons down there? Do 'ya? Click 'em. That's all 'ya gotta do. It'll only take you a few seconds if you type fast. Go on! 


End file.
